Turning Around
by Greekgoddess54
Summary: Clary is a Jinx. At least that's what every tells her. Her dad ran off with another women, her brother disappeared, and her mom was murdered, Clary is put in Foster Care and has been purposely not letting family's take her home. She doesn't want a family. She isn't done grieving after years. When she goes with a family she has to go to school. Can Golden Boy help her? AH


Clary sat under a tree in the park drawing and watching the sun set. She was waiting for her brother to call her. She hasn't spoken to him in three weeks and it was killing her. She missed her brother tremendously. She knew he would call once he calmed down, but she was hoping it would be sooner rather than later. She was thinking about her brother's dissapperence. How, he left Clary a note. Only Clary knew about her note. But, her mom recieved one too.

"Oh Jon," She whispered looking at the picture she drew of him. His black eyes looked into her's from the page. His pale hair falling just right making him look like a dark angel. His smile was sincere. At least to her it was. To other people he looked like a troublemaker. Which he was, but he only threatened and hurt those who hurt his family. Clary remebered the day that he left.

It was spring break and mom had just got home from work. Clary was in the kitchen cooking dinner for herself her brother and her mom. Jocelyn came into the kitchen and set her artbag down.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" She asked coming to give her daughter a hug.

"It was good. In art we have to paint a self portiat and we have to paint a family portiat," Clary said while moving the rice around in the skillet. Jonnathon came bounding down through the house and into the kitchen.

"That's amazing Clary! Hi Jonnathon. How was _your_ day at school?"

"Oh, you know. The same as always. I got some stupid math assignment and I finally got enough credits to graduate next year."

"That's amazing! You two never fail to make me proud." Joclyen said and kissed Clary on the head. On her way out she ruffeled Jon's hair and said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you this morning. Tonight I am going out on a date with Luke."

Clary stopped what she was doing and turned around with a not very convincing smile on her face. "Okay, I hope you have fun mom." Jonnathon just sat there looking down at his math homework while Joclyen went to get ready.

After they wished their mom well, they went back inside and ate dinner in silence. They were sitting in the living room when Jon had a burst of anger. He stood up and threw a vase against the wall watching it shatter. Clary was used to his anger. This happened quite a bit, but as he got older the more often it happened and the worse it got.

"Jon, what's wrong?" She said getting up from the couch moving to stand behind it out of his way.

"Mom, forgot! I knew she would but she stil promised me she would be there this time!"

"What did she forget?" She asked calmly trying to push too much.

"My stupid fucking football game," He said this as he punched a hole in the wall. It was his end of the year championship game and he won although their mom promised she would be there she never showed up. She ran over to him without thinking and grabbed his arm. His eyes were different. They were the same color but they looked as if anger controlled them. He picked Clary up and slammed her against the wall. She shreiked with pain and slid down quickly. She tried to get away from Jonnathon's grasp but he held her up by the shirt.

"Jon! Jon, let go! Your hurting me!" She shrieked. Jon looked her in the eye. After a moment of struggling he let her go and ran to his room without another word.

Around midnight that night Clary woke up to her brother kissing her forhead gently.

"Jon, what are you doing?" She whispered softly.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you. That's all. You are the best little sister in the world. Go back to sleep please Clare-Bear." He whispered and she nodded her head and closed her eyes. She heard her door click softly behind him. She found the note on the inside of her bedroom door. It read:

_My wonderful little sister Clary,_

I love you so much. But, I had to. I know you don't understand yet but it was

important. I was becoming to much like him. I didn't want that for you or mom. You deserve better than that.

I am safe. I don't want you to try and find me though. I need a break from the pain and misery I cause. I love you more

than anything. Keep your phone with you. I will call only you. You are amazing!

~Jon

She felt something hit her head snapping her from the memory, she looked up. It was raining. She cursed, gathering up her things she started running home. She knew she was going to be in trouble for staying out passed dark. She wasn't paying attention when accedentally collided with another figure.

"Hey! Watch where your going." A voice said as Clary looked up to see a tall, light tanned, black haired girl with dark brown eyes. She was wearing a short sparkly silver dress. She had on a strange looking ruby necklace and her makeup looked as if it were professionally done.

Clary mumbled an apology and picked up her pencil. The dark haired girl flipped her hair and said, "Whatever," then started walking away into the Pandemonium Club. Two boys were standing there waiting for her. One had just as dark hair but his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. He was slightly muscular but looked as if he were trying to hide in the shadows. The other however, was gold. Everything about him gold. His eyes, his hair, his skin, he was perfect. He was muscular tall and literally looked as if he were a male model. He was stunning and staring right at her.

She felt herself blush slightly and turned away, forgetting all about being late for dinner. She started walking home letting the rain fall on her and liking the light sting it brought when it landed on her skin. She found herself thinking about the gold looking boy. How perfect he was. How his muscles were lined in that shirt. She was lost in her thoughts paying no attention to the sirens and flashing lights zipping past her as she trudged home. The rain was falling harder as the seconds passed. When she finally rounded the corner to her house her heart stopped.

There were tons of flashing lights everywhere surrounding her house. There was a small crowd gathered outside. She could see the firetrucks and abulance from where she was. But her size didn't help her at all. She dropped everything behind a bush and started running. She started pushing her way through the crowd and made her way to the caution tape. She waited for just the right moment when no one was looking and she slid under the caution tape and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She dodged arms and slid passed firefighters and police officers.

Once she made it inside she saw that Madame Dorthea was arguing with some officers claiming she didn't know what happened. "I went up there to ask if she had some spare sugar I could use and I found her like that. I immedately called you guys," She looked sincere and had a tear in her eye. But, Clary could tell it was fake. Dorthea made eye contact and gave Clary a sad apologetic smile.

When the police officers finally looked back and saw her they excused themselves and chased after Clary. Clary ran up the stairs and inside her house where she saw her mom laying on the ground in a puddle of blood. It was still pouring out of her neck and stomach. There were multiple stab wounds and Jocelyn's lifeless eyes stared right at Clary. She felt herself tear up with anger and sorrow. Knowing it was all Clary's fault that her mom was dead. The last thing she felt was pain before her whole world went dark.


End file.
